The Yellow Flash Of Kumo
by raWtaleNt999
Summary: Naruto: Abandoned, betrayed, and left to rot in a prison until he get help from his tailed beast that is. once he escapes he is convinced to join Kumo. there he meets a girl. one who could change life for the better NARUTO X YUGITO. there will be AT LEAST 15 planned chapter. Lemon towards the middle. Naruto will be a little OP, and A small OC. Includes some Drama in the paring.
1. Prolouge

**(AN:Hi everyone let me start off with the first section of the story plot is mostly written by Webhead99.(yes i have his permission to use his plot.) secondly i understand in the anime/manga Yugito is older than naruto so they are being made the same age at the start of this prologue (11-11 1/2) and this mission that team seven is currently on is not the land of the waves (that happens later) but it does take place in Land Of Water. As for Pairings clearly NaruXYugi. and other pairings will develop over time. give me your suggestions too that matter. furthermore there will be comedy here and there in this story, and a good amount of fights. lastly the pairing wont happen instantly it will work it's way up to it, and lastly again the prologue will be rushed slightly you may not like how the prologue is written but i will rest assure you the chapters will be better written, And now i start thy story!**

**P.S! there will be errors its impossible to avoid them... just point them out i will try to fix them. Nor do i own naruto or its characters... although it would be nice. bring the jinchuriki back to life, make hinata die, or at least not suck. it would be fun. even for a day. AND 1 MORE THING... REVIEW I WANT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS PLEASE IT WILL MAKE ME A BETTER WRITER.**

"He just had to pick me to scout the enemy camp." said a tired Naruto. He hadn't been to able to sleep for the past 2 days."when its an easy mission saskue, or sakura get to scout,but noooo when its a dangerous mission and death is a huge possibility I get 'volunteered' by Kakashi." Naruto then proceeded to pop a soldier pill into his mouth. Not only did it replenish his chakra, but it kept him awake.

He was about to report back to Kakashi untill somthing caught his eyes. A young boy no more then 5 years old was getting pushed into the light of the campfire and was getting beaten. Naruto was too far to hear anything and assumed the worst. He jumped down from his advantage point at began to wage a one man war against the encampment made mostly up of ninja from Kiri (mist village). Naruto manage to catch his first two victims off guard, and put them down swiftly with a kunai each to the heart. dropping them instantly.

the others were eventually alerted to his assault, but not after Naruto killed another 4 more Mist Nin. The leader fearing that this was an all out attack lead by Jounins went through 6 hand signs and whispered mist style: Mist Rain Jutsu. and mere seconds later the entire encampment was covered in a light rainfall. the Mist Nin did not feel the same effect as Naruto did. After not being able to use ninjutsu, and was no longer able to make clones he was quickly overpower, and knocked out.

Naruto woke up in a small 6X6 cell made entirely of concrete. with the exception of the steel door. when he tried to get up he found himself restrained by a single chain attached to his small cot. he sighed and began talking out loud to himself. "I hope kakashi knows where i am... because as of right now i don't even know." his thoughts where ended when he heard a rough voice

"i wouldnt worry about him, and your team. they already left back for the hidden leaf." the Mist Nin said throught the small slit in the steel door.

"what do you mean? they couldn't have abandoned me." naruto said trying to fight back the tear, but a few managed to slip out. the Mist Nin noticed this and smirked.

"they could, and they did. we tried to negotiate with them, but they said that you weren't worth fighting over, and they left." The mist nin promptly slamed the slit cover shut. foot step lead away from the door, could be heard. Naruto started to openly cry he kept crying for the next 5 minutes until he was somewhere else.

Naruto appered to be in a sewer of sorts. after walking for a while he came across a weird red gate with a single piece of paper in the middle. he looked closer and saw a large fox "**so you finally came to see me." **the fox said with a small chuckle."**What is it you want from me?"** he could feel the fear radiating off of naruto, and

decided to stop scaring him.

"W-Who are you?" naruto said with a mix of fear, curiosity, and astonishment, "and where are we?"

**"I AM KURAMA! the greatest of all the tailed beast, and as for where we are? we are inside your mind. as for further questions... i will answer them later, but instead i have some questions for you.**" Naruto just stared in to kurama's eyes trying to wrap his head around what was being told. **"My question to you is... Do you want to be powerful? Do you want out of this prison?"**

"YES!" Naruto nearly shouted. He had been in that prison awake for less than 10 minutes and yet he hated it.

**"Good Good. the first thing i need you to do i tear a small corner off of that paper on the gate. so i can talk to you, and alert you of trouble." **Kurama then smiled as the boy did what was told. "**now for your training... start by using your chakura to clime up a tree." **

"Kurama-san? there is no tree anywhere here, plus my body is in a prison." Naruto look back with annoyance as the Tailed beast began chuckling softly.

**"Kit kit kit. you have to imagine it first." **and again Kurama smiled as the boy did what he was told, and out poofed a tree."**See what i mean?" **naruto merely nodded. "**Good now lets begin..."**

**MEANWHILE IN THE KAHONA **

"You did What!?" said an irritated hokage after finding out a child he felt like was his grandson had been captured, and then his white haired sensei did nothing to stop it, and on top of all that he declined a trade offer!

"Well Hokage-sama" said the leader of team 7. meanwhile the other two members were out celebrating his capture. "it would have been to risky to risk the last uchiha member on a search and rescue mission just for a little brat." by the time he finished the line the hokage was furious, but then relaxed after coming up with good guilt trip for Kakashi.

"so i guess your promise to Minato means nothing to you?" said the aged Hokage with a smirk plastered on his face. Kakashi's reaction was the one he had hoped for... complete and utter confusion.

"Sir i don't think I follow what you mean by that what does this worthless ninja have to do with the lost Fourth's legacy?" Kakashi suddenly realized what the hokage was hinting at as responded "S-Sir you don't mean to tell me-"

"Yes. Naruto is indeed the Fourth's legacy." with those words being said the next thing that happened left the Hokage speechless.

Kakashi just simply feel to his knees and cried. saying things like sorry Minato sensei, and i will make it up to you... this time i will not fail!

***THREE YEAR TIMESKIP* (AGE-14-14 1/2)**

Alarms went off left, and right Mist Nin's bodies, and blood alike flew Left, and right. even the majority of the Hunter-Nins stationed their were quickly killed. some of the prisoners managed to escape the prison under the cover of the battle going on in the prison. but quickly the only other person who wasn't a guard walking the halls of the prison towards the exit was a lone teen. blonde hair long due to his time in prison. (just imagine a young Minato with the whisker marks.) and he had a lean, yet built body showing he constant work out regime, and stood an impressive (for his age) 5' the entire prison became a war zone Naruto managed to get some black ninja pants, and a black shirt with orange stripes going down the sides, and with ninja shoes completing his look.

every now and then he would summon a shadow clone and told them to wait there. he did this all the way to the exit. when he was a safe distance away from the prison walls, we put his hands together to for a hand sign and said with glee GREAT CLONE EXPLOSION JUTSU! and in a mater of seconds that entire section of the prison was in flames effectively killing every guard, and prisoner in the wing of the huge prison. after that Naruto asked his tenent where to go next.

"Kurama... where do we go from here?" Kurama began to feel the area around him, and noticed a tailed beast's charkra some ways away to the north east.

"**To the north east... their is a jinchuriki their." Kurama began to cut off their connection before added "oh and good job dealing with that prison."**

Naruto just smirked and began hoping from tree to tree towards the north east. the story of Yellow Flash of Kumo was just getting started.

AN: so? what did you think? WARNING this is just the Prologue not even the first chapter. so yea think about that. it just sets up the character, his location/problem, and his look(for right now) DONT FORGET TO REVIEW OKAY I NEED THEM. THE First chapter might be delayed to a week week and half, because i start school again soon, and i have 3 AP test the first week alone so. yea P.S. NO HATEFUL comments JUST TELL ME YOUR LIKES, DISLIKES WHAT I COULD CHANGE AND ECT. ECT.


	2. Chapter 1

New Dream

**AN: sorry if i don't update soon/ if this chapters a little short. the whole 2 test thing i mentioned last time turned into 4... for 1 class alone. so yea. so this is the official start of the story. BTW if there something i add that you hate let me know... i want to know. i live off of your reviews. P.S. my birthdays coming up so that will hinder my abilities to update on time so replace the whole 1-1/2 week updates to 2 week at least. And finally i dont own Naruto... if i did Texas would be a hidden village, and soldiers with guns would replace samurai, and Yugito would be alive, and with naruto. but anyway enjoy this unfortunately small chapter (i am being rushed thus the 2 week updates.**

**LAND OF WATER NEAR THE PRISON IN A FOREST**

To a Ninja's eyes they were small blurs. To a civilian's they were impossible to see. these 'they' i am referring to is the ANBU team lead by Kakashi to get naruto out of the prison hidden in the water. they had traveled for 3 days straight trying to reach the prison. 'three years... it has taken three year to prepare for this day, and to get the Hokage to agree to this operation.' thought Kakashi. His thought processes was broken to a small giggle in a near by tree. "scatter!" he told his team. after complying with his order he broke the small silence. "Who is there? show your self!"

He wasn't prepared for what happened next... A few woman screamed "Pervert!" and out came flying no other than jaryia himself. after landing next to Kakashi. he was about to chew out whoever ruined his cover. but then stopped after seeing Kakashi in ANBU gear minus the ANBU mask. "KA- Kakashi?" Jaryia had a puzzled look on his face"what wrong... where are you going?"

Kakashi knew Jaryia was Naruto's godfather so he knew what kind of reaction jaryia would have. "Lord fourth's legacy was captured while on a mission 3 years ago... and I left him to rot... and it has taken this long to get a team together due to Danzo's interference.

Jaryia was now serious. " YOU DID WHAT!? FUCKING BAKA! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KUSHINA WILL DO TO US WHEN WE DIE?!" We have to save him ASAP." Kakashi was thinking back to his childhood when around Kushina. and couldn't remember her being mean to him at all in fact he always thought of her as a pacifist. after that thought he spoke up.

"Jaryia-sama?" Kakashi said. "what will Kushina do?" Jaryia dead paned clearly Kushina was playing nice around him. while the rest of the 4 man ANBU team landed nearby happy to hear what they though was a simple house wife could do to both a sennin, and a ex-ANBU captain.

Jiraiya look dead serious when said what he was about to say." she will make hell look like disney land, and will make your internal time in heaven miserable and that is not including what Minato will do to us." Kakashi gulped, and though what it would be like he also imagined taking a rasengan to the ball... he shivered along with the other ANBU. Jiraiya spoke up "now what you rather have option A: we save naruto fulfill our promise to Minato, and stay in heaven in peace, or option B: we don't save Naruto and when we die we go to hell in order to avoid that ticking time bomb of a woman?... your choice Kakashi" Kakashi look paralyzed in fear. "let me make this even more simple for you. A:Kushina or B:Hell? Kakashi looked Jiraiya dead in the eyes and both said in unison with the rest of the ANBU "HELL!" Jiraiya look around. 'good now that thats out of the way lets go get Naruto! everyone cheered

Then an ANBU with a boar mask spoke up "wait Jiraiya-sama? what is Disney land?" everyone looked over at jiraiya who had a (OH SHIT!) face on

"well i-it's a magical place were all your dreams come true." jiraiya did the (imagination thing from spongebob with his hands) "its located on another Continent in between the land of swamps, and land of retirement homes. (Florida) you know what forget this lets go get Nar-" he was interrupted by a HUGE explosion like BOOM!, and BANG, with a little bit of CABANA! on the side.

"that came from the area of the prison!" a bear faced ANBU reported.

"then lets go!" Kakashi responded.

**The Prison About 25 Minutes later**

"My god..." was all Kakashi managed to say.

the scene was horrific (think of something like the movie pearl harbor everything blowing up people with burns all over etc.) the section of the prison where the explosions originated from was nothing but piles of concrete,and dont ask anyone how, but the fire spread to the other wings. everyone guards and some prisoners alike were running out of the building some on fire entirely. some guards were carrying their comrades out of the prison on their backs. chain explosions were also going off in other wings. surly killing tons of people guard and prisoner alike. another thing that stuck out was three elite hunter nin dead in the middle of the plain that surrounds the prison all killed with kunai."who ever did this was good enough to kill those hunter nin" Boar pointed out but got no response.

there was also a small crappy field hospital full of survivors trying to heal the wounded, and the burned. prisoners ran in all directions trying to get away. the guards did nothing to stop them they were to preoccupied. the worst part was the screams of those being burned alive. they rung out through out the entire prison. Kakashi was once again the one who broke the silence "who could have done this?"... Do you think one of those screams is Naruto's?" what came as a responce was from one of the ANBU under his command. "No i feel chakura from the 9 tails, and its going that way pointing to their north east."

"lets go at once then." Jiraiya said fearing the worst.

**A RANDOM VILLAGE IN THE LAND OF LIGHTING 4 days later**

Naruto walked through the crowded streets still in his clothes from the last 3 days. "I need new clothes fast" he mumbled to himself. he looked down the street and saw a clothing store, and proceeded to the store. he looked around for a while before buying 2 sets of black and orange jackets, and pants (his clothes from shippuden), he also bought 5 mesh under shirts, and 5 training t-shirts that were white, with orange stitches, and he bought 10 pairs of shinobi pants (4 were blue 4 were black 2 were dark green/brown.) he also bought 4 combat jackets (jacket version of hidden leaf joine vest.) 2 were black, the others were OD green (olive drab the color of U.S. army helmets in ww2/Vietnam) after buying the clothes with the money he picked off of the guards he killed. he walked out of the store after putting most of his clothes in a storage scroll.'thank god kurama taught me some basic Fūinjutsu.' he walked out with his black and orange uniform on.

as he sat down on a nearby bench he entered his mindscape which at the moment was fox bar. naruto sighed and began to look for kurama. seconds later he found him hitting on a female fox at the bar. "**so what do you say me and yo- Naruto my boy! what brings you he-" **he was interrupted by the female fox splashing her drink on him "YOU HAVE A KID! you di*k" she left the two alone and stormed out of the bar/mindscape Naruto busted out laughing Kurama just shrugged **"oh well you win some you lose some... nice clothes. but thats off topic what brings you here."**

"I am at the village where you told me the jinchuriki was... where is he?" Kurama closed his eyes and began searching and he quickly opened his eyes

"**he is twenty feet to your right. the man with the muscles, and shitty raping skills." **Kurama kicked naruto back into reality and naruto found who he was looking for and walked over to him." hey mister are you a jinchuriki?"

AN- I SUCK AT RAPPING NO COMMENTS ABOUT HIS RAPING ABILITY-THANK YOU

"yo who want to know what Da Killer B is Dawg" he proceeded to write that down in his little pad while naruto dead panned.

i am naruto responded " i am the junchirki of the 9 tails, and i would like your training." he said honestly.

B looked shocked, but he wasnt in fact he was wondering what his brother would do when he found out who he was bringing back with him. "I only train ninja of Kumo... I'm sorry yo."

"then let me join Kumo the blonde nin simply said. B looked at him, and noticed there wasn't a wearing anything tying him to another ninja village so he accepted the blond's offer. "LETS GO THEN!" B yelled as he dragged the blonde towards his home village.

2 days of travel later they arrived at the gates of Kumo. Naruto was awe struck he had yet to see a real village gate in almost 4 years." Lets go meet the Raikage!" B said braking any though naruto could have had at that moment. as they walked through the village naruto noticed a girl around his age eating at a sushi bar. she had platinum blonde hair wrapped in a single ponytail bound together by bandages she also had on (from what he could tell) a black, and purple uniform (some what similar to his) and had the figure (again from he could tell) of a goddess. his curiosity got the best of him.

"hey B who is that?" pointing at the girl B looked over then smiled before responding "some one you don't need to worry about... yet." they continued walking towards the huge tower in the center of the village.

**AN WELL HOW WAS THAT! CHAPTER 1 WELL IF YOU FELT IT WAS SHORT I AM SORRY I AM PRESSED FOR TIME. TO BE HONEST I POSTED THIS CHAPTER SO I COULD MEET THE DEADLINE I TOLD YOU GUYS I WOULD MAKE SO I DID. THERE WILL BE A FIGHT NEXT CHAPTER, PLUS I SORT OF INTRODUCED SOMEONE WHO YOU SHOULD KNOW BUT IF YOU DON'T ITS OKAY. ANYWAY A HUGE PLOT TWIST WILL HAPPEN EARLY AS WELL. SO HERES WHAT I AM THINKING TO SAVE SPACE ON THESE CHAPTER I MIGHT SET UP ANOTHER STORY WHERE I GIVE IDEAS FORM THIS FANFIC AND FROM THERE YOU CAN REVIEW ABOUT WHAT I WANT TO DO/WILL DO/ WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE, AND HERE YOU CAN REVIEW ABOUT WHAT I DID DO/WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE. ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER MAYBE 2 WEEK 2-1/2 MAX SO YEA SEE YA.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys chapter two! Yea. So quick notice. I am lowering Naruto, Yugito, etc. Ages by 1. So instead of them being 14 now they are 13. So yea, also when I come to the naruXyugi stuff I am going to make it realistic. They are going to hate each other… at first, and then they become friends, then boyfriend girlfriend. So on so forth. Also I am sorry for the lateness, but it was my birthday, and a few test so yea one more thing the chapter will be short, and slowish until the first few 'ARCS' so yea… any way to the story mobile! BTW I CAN'T STRESS THIS ENOUGH REVIEW! IF YOU CAN FAV. / FOLLOW, YOU CAN REVIEW.**

Naruto continued walking with Bee towards Raikage's tower. He was took advantage of Bee slowly dragging Naruto behind him, and entered his mindscape.

"WHAT THE HELL!" was Naruto's reaction as he appeared at a mixed fox Hot springs. "Damn perverted fox." Mumbled Naruto as he walked in made himself decent for the bath, and walked into the one with a 5 story tall fox in it.

Clearly distracted by the female foxes Kurama did not noticed a pissed off Naruto enter the hot spring. That is until he turned around "**Naruto whats new?" **asked Kurama.

Naruto's face went from angry, to shocked. "Are you fucking kidding me!" screamed Naruto before continuing. "My mindscape is a mixed fox's Hot spring!" Naruto finished, but unleashed a major amount of KI. So much in fact even Kurama flinched a little.

Kurama felt like teasing the boy. "**So you noticed? Well since I wasn't getting any action at the bar I decided to change it up a little." Kurama continued "so how do you like i-… Naruto do you feel that?" Kurama looked towards what would be Naruto's back. "I haven't felt that presence since… My god I' am screwed."**

Naruto felt what Kurama felt, but was confused about the fox's last comment "why are you screwed?" Kurama decided to hold back information. "**No time for answers. Just get out of here and be careful of the blond girl." **Was the last thing he heard before Kurama cut their connection 'He cut the connection?' thought Naruto.

Naruto's thoughts were stopped when he heard a girl's voice. "Bee-sama! Your back… who is this…thing?" before Bee could greet his student in controlling the Tailed beast power Naruto responded.

"What did you just call me?" Naruto said in a snarled voice. "You don't know a thing about me yet you insult me. Bee is everyone in this village like this… bitch?" Yugito was shocked. She was use to the words, and the glares, but the part that she was shocked at was the fact she was doing the very thing the villagers were doing to her.

Her look of shock was quickly replaced with anger. "What the hell did you just call me you runt." She didn't give him time to respond, and she charged him now with a kunai in hand. She attempted to kick him, but Naruto easily block the hit, and the swipe from her kunai. Yugito was in a stick situation. She wanted to stop her battle that she started, but at the same time if she stopped now then everyone would see her as weak. The jumped away to gather herself. " That was just luck!" she yelled as she continued her assault. Naruto blocked, and countered every attack as though it were nothing. Then having wasted enough of his time Naruto decided to end the fight. He grabbed her wrist and forced behind her. In the processes she dropped her kunai, which Naruto picked up in mid air.

He was about to simply knock her out with the handle of the kunai. Naruto was stopped when three figures came, the blond one kicked Naruto straight in the jaw forcing him back while the other two made sure Yugito was okay. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" screamed the big chested blonde. "Why are you attacking Yugito!?" before he could answer he found himself surrounded by the 4 people. (**do I really need to say who they are I mean really come on guys if I do then I will do so next chapter)**

Naruto looked at this unbalanced fight, and began to chuckle " Are you kidding me? I have fought more Hunter-Nin at once than this!" after this Kurama reestablished their connection "**Naruto I have a jutsu you can try however it may require a larger area then this street. Just shunshin everyone our of the village and continue the battle." **Naruto instantly knew which jutsu Kurama was talking about at look a little worried. "Are you sure I haven't used it as much?" Kurama just simply nodded.

Naruto smirked before holding out his right hand. Within seconds chakura in the formed. Naruto charged the now shocked opponents. They were about to all be hit as they were no more than 2 feet from each other. "STOP!" boomed a deep voice. Naruto with perfect control dispelled the jutsu, and jumped back thinking they would get him with a cheap shot. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! WHY IS THERE A FULL ON WAR GOING ON NEXT TO MY FAVORITE STORE!?" Naruto looked over and saw a health, and weight lifting store, and deadpanned. Naruto looked to see the source of the voice, and saw non other than the Raikage him self. (AN: **I am somewhat terrible at describing people. So it's the current Raikage from the manga.) **"WELL IS ANYONE GOING TO EXPLAINE ANYTHING OR AM I GOING TO HAVE TO GUESS WHO STARTED THIS FIGHT!"

Everyone but Bee gulped audibly. Then Naruto did something that caught Yugito off guard. "I did Raikage-sama." He said with his head held down low. 'Why is he doing this? I am the one who started the fight.' Though Yugito. "I started the fight trying to prove how strong I was, and then these three came in to help Yugito who was only fighting in self defense. Unknown to everyone, but the Raikage Bee was shaking his head and making a face that said Bullshit.

"Okay good now that I got this kid's fake story anyone want to tell me what really happened?" the Raikage said shocking both Naruto, and Yugito to be honest her three friends didn't see who started the fight so they didn't know any better, but they to were shocked by what Yugito said "I started it Raikage-sama. I insulted him, and he defended himself, and then I attacked him." She said avoiding eye contact with her uncle/ only surviving family member.

"good now that I already know who you are Naruto by what Bee told me in the letter he sent, and from the 500,000 ryo bounty in Kiri's Bingo book you are more than able to join Kumo's ranks…that is if you want to." Everyone, but Bee, Naruto, and A had a shocked look on their face "only 500,000 ryo ?... wow that sucks" Naruto said clearly upset. "I was hoping 750,000 at least." Now everyone including the Raikage was shocked.

Yugito was the first one too ask "why are you wanted by Kiri?!" the Raikage didn't want anyone to know the details yet, so he quickly came up with a idea and smirked evilly.

"No time for questions we need a place for Naruto to sleep… he has his first academy lesson in two days." Naruto looked shocked "WHAT! I WAS AN ELITE NINJA FOR MY AGE, AND I SKIPPED THE ACADEMY… NOW I HAVE TO GO BACK!?" a tic mark was seen clearly on the Raikage's forehead. "yes you do, but like I said we need to find you a place to live for now… any volunteers?" nobody said anything, and nobody rose their hands. Then the Raikage looked at Yugito and said "congrats Yugito thanks for volunteering!"

Yugito looked pissed, and she looked over her fellow blonde with discusses for no real reason. " I don't want to house that brat h-" she stopped as naruto interrupted her. "You know if you keep calling my that you might just find out why I have a 500,000 ryo bounty." And with that she shut up, and didn't talk for the rest of the afternoon. She took Naruto to her 2 bed apartment very similar to his back in the leaf. Just cleaner, and bigger. She did even say anything and went to take a shower.

**In Hokage's office (hidden leaf)**

The hokage sat back after hearing Kakashi's report he looked depressed "so Naruto is most likely dead, or captured by another village… Kumo you said?" Kakashi looked equally sad. He had failed his sensie's legacy twice now… "yes sir." He replied. after a small conversation the third told the ANBU "find me sakura hanuro, and saskue uchiha now." "Yes sir" they replied in unison. "what are you planning sir?" Kakashi asked confused at the ANBU's order.

"I am well aware of their celebration of Naruto capture I will not allow this to go unpunished, and I hope you will agree with my decision." Kakashi looked in anger as he was told this. "THEY WHAT?! I WILL KILL THEM PERSONALLY!" before he could finish his pledge the two young ninja walked in and said in unison "yes hokage-sama?"

"I am aware of your celebration of Naruto's capture, and I am stripping you of your rank of ninja, and am resending you to the academy for reeducation." They began to argue but the Hokage silenced them. but saskue didn't listen. "why do you care about that dobe, you can't do this to the last Uchiha I am an elite!... Kakashi aren't you going to do something about this?!" Kakashi though about it but then decided to take the burden from the Hokage "no I am not in fact I am the one that recommended this punishment. With that the ANBU escorted the two kids out, and everyone went their seprate ways with Kakashi thinking 'Naruto if I find you I will never let you down.'

**AN: THAT'S A WRAP! WHAT DID YOU THINK… SO THE NEXT THREE, OR FOUR CHAPTERS WILL BE SIMULAR TO BUILD CHARACTERS, AND RELATIONS, AND I WANT YOUR REVIEWS, DON'T TALK ABOUT ERRORS IN SPELLING/ GRAMMER I AM WRITING THIS IN A SMALL RUSH BUT OTHER THAN THAT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I COULD ADD/ CHANGE FROM THE MANGA. TELL ME I WANT TO KNOW. ANYWAY SEEYOU LATER **

**P.S. I AM NOT GIVING MYSELF A DEADLINE THIS TIME IN ORDER TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS**


	4. HUGE UPDATE

**Hey everyone i am sorry but this is not a new chapter, but instead an update (i know i hate people who do these to...) but trust me this includes important information. now i will be addressing 5 problems/polls for this first part of the story/plot. anyway lets get started. **

**item one on the list involves NarutoXYugito. i will including drama in their future love life in order to spice up the plot in-between the fights and what not. nothing to much, but enough to keep you happy.**

**I will be including a Filler characters some only for plot purposes others are there to stay. also i will including the Akatski... but not in the way you expect. it will be included to add to the drama/ naruto's progression. while we are on that topic naruto is OP, but only for his age/rank. He isn't stronger than kakashi for example, but can hold his own against him. I i may include naruto family (minato, kushina, sister ect.)  
**

**third item on the list. i will be taking a MAXIMUM OF A MONTH long break in order to get extra ideas, and insperation from other NarutoXYugito fanfics. now i have a third of the story total planned out, but the internals are still blurry. i need ideas for arcs, character actions, dialog, and personas, ect. now i might be done in a week i might be done in a month there is no promise, but what i will promise is chapter 3 will be posted at the longest a month's time. **

**Most important one so far! I WILL BE DOING A HUGE REWRITE AFTER I MEET THE 15 CHAPTER PROMISE OF A LIFETIME. SO AFTER I REWRITE THOSE 15 CHAPTERS THEN I WILL CONTINUE WITH THE STORY LINE. **

**forth and final thing a poll to see who will be joining Naruto's genin team the options are down below you must review your answer please, or if you must PM me.**

**TEAMMATES**

** (please!) **

**NARUTO'S AFFINITIES **

**(PICK MORE THAN ONE FOR A SECOND AND THIRD AFFINITY LATER IN THE STORY)**

**YES I MAY OVER RULE THE VOTING,BUT UNLIKELY THAT IS ALL**


	5. Chapter 3

**AN: HEY EVERYONE I AM BACK... I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A LONG MONTH, BUT I HAVE MADE SUCH HUGE PROGRESS IN TERMS OF IDEAS, ABILITIES, CHARACTERS, PLOT TWIST ECT. IN FACT THAT UPDATE HAS SOME OUTDATED INFO BUT SCREW IT I AINT CHANGING IT. ANYWAY A COUPLE OF UPDATES... BY THE END OF THE STORY NARUTO WILL HAVE WIND, LIGHTNING, AND WATER AFFINITIES. NOW HE WILL HAVE A SUPER STRONG LIGHTNING, AND WIND AFFINITY. SECOND TO COMPLIMENT A COUPLE OF THE PLOT TWIST I AM ADDING A COUPLE OCs THAT WILL HAVE A HUGE ROLE IN THE STORY. ONE MORE THING THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SHORT MAYBE 2,500 WORDS MAX THAT IS BECAUSE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE TEAMS, INTRODUCTIONS, POWERS ,ECT. LAST THING AFTER I FINISH THE 15 CHAPTERS I AM GOING TO STOP AND REWRITE THOSE CHAPTERS (1-15) TO BE BETTER, LONGER, AND COOLER. AND AFTER THAT TWO THING WILL HAPPEN. I WILL CONTIUNE THE STORY WHERE I LEAVE IT OFF AT, AND I WILL START ANOTHER STORY MOST LIKELY (NARUTO,INO) JUST SAYING. AND YES I WILL BE DOING ANOTHER NARUTO YUGITO AFTER THIS STORY IS FINALLY DONE! **

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IF I DID THEN NARUTO WOULD BE ME, AND I WOULD GET ALL OF THE FAME, AND POWER… THEN I WOULD ADD ALL OF MY LOYAL FANS INTO POWER AS WELL! OH GOD MY INTERAL SOUTHERN GEORGE BUSHNESS IS COMING OUT… HELP ME.**

**"I am Morgan Freeman." -Morgan Freeman **

**Yugito left the confused blonde in her living room to take a shower, but not without saying some words of DIScouragement. "so help me Kami if you so much as think about peeking while i am taking a shower I will chop your balls off and show them to your parents!" Naruto didn't respond he just hung his head low and looked as though he was thinking about something Not that Yugito cared. She walked off to take her shower.**

By the time she got done with her shower without incidents she went to check up on Naruto. What she saw shocked her to say the least. There snuggled, and sleeping on Naruto's chest was a mini, cuter 9-tails. Nibi was tearing up Yugito's mindscape. "**Oh MY GOD KITTEN LOOK AT THEM THAT FOX LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE KURAMA-KUN! I DON'T CARE HOW THEY DID IT I WANT OUT NOW!" SHE YELLED WHILE JUMPING ALL OVER THE PLACE. **Yugito looked pissed "Nibi shut up you know I won't let you out, and even if I wanted to I don't know how to. **The two-tailed cat looked depressed, but then she got a devious smirk on her face. "If you let me out I can have mini Kurama-kun, and you can have his host." **

Yugito looked like a tomato. She looked flustered, then she looked out right pissed. "NIBI! SHUT UP I DON'T EVEN FEEL ANYTHING FOR HIM! HE IS JUST A STUPID BRAT!" Nibi just stared at her host before responding **"Is that why the Raikage had to intervene before he could use that weird blue ball jutsu." Yugito didn't respond. So Nibi continued. "He said he was watching the fight. If he wanted to stop it sooner he would have, so why did he stop the fight before he used his jutsu? Are you sure he is a brat, and maybe we get to know him first."**

Unknown to Yugito when she blushed in her mindscape she blushed in real life. So Naruto noticed this and looked at her weird and spoke up "ummm you okay there… Yugito? Right?"

Yugito finally snapped back into reality and then responded to her fellow blonde's question "I- I'm okay thanks… wha- how…" before she could finish her question Naruto woke up the fox, and jumped off of him and Naruto proceeded to the door with what little stuff he had already repacked. "I understand if you don't want me here." Naruto began. "Because of my burden, nobody wants a jinkuriki in their house, so I think I will just find my own place." He was walking out before a hand rested on his shoulder " I didn't know about your burden, but I am one of the only people that could possibly understand" (AN: I DO NOT KNOW WHERE YUGITO'S SEAL IS LOCATED IN THE MANGA SO I AM GOING TO WING IT) lifted her purple night shirt to reveal a complicated seal. "I am a jinkurki as well." To say Naruto was shocked would be like saying the reanimation jutsu should be taught in the academy. Naruto didn't respond so Yugito continued " I don't care if you don't want to stay here you can leave, but if you do stay then you stay on the couch. Plus I don't know anything about you so why don't you tell me about your self." Naruto never had anyone but Bee ask about his life so he was hesitant at first but in the end he finally sat down on the couch with her and told her everything about his life. How he was selected to be part of what he found out was a mission so that the top ranking students of his year (Saskue, and Sakura) some experience (like a field trip) in the field. She was sad for him most of the time, and some times through the story she was angry, and clenched her fist. But when Naruto was finally done (AN: I MAKE THIS AN OMAKE THING FOR LIKE 5-10 CHAPTERS) she glanced up at the clock and gasped "oh my god its 11:37! We have to be at the academy tomorrow! Go to bed now!" and with that she left him and the now fast asleep fox on the couch dumb stricken. "o-okay?" and Naruto laid down and embraced the darkness that was enveloped him.

MEANWHILE RAIKAGE'S OFFICE

"Yo bro are you sure you want to do this for lil 9?" said well really who else in any manga raps anything he says so no you know what screw it I aint saying who said you should know by now! "Yes I think this the right thing to do. He was right when he said he shouldn't be in the academy." The Raikage said as he was fighting a never-ending battle full of blood, sweat, and especially tears… paper work. "But what will we do put him with the regular troops… I don't think so. Jōnin sensei no to young… a BOLT operative maybe but he is still too good for th-… wait K of the Flash squad was killed! Wow that's a huge stab to our military might were can we find someone who is as strong and has as much potential…! I know what we can do with Naruto… but before I could do that he would need a test." The Raikage smirked as he came up with a test. "Bee go get Naruto in here now for the test."

"Sho thing bro" and Bee disappeared in a Shunshin. "This will be fun…" Raikage said to himself.

5 MINIUTES LATER (spongebob narrator voice)

Naruto entered without Bee into the Raikage's office in his olive drab pants, with one of his black combat jackets. "Raikage-sama I have academy tomorrow what is it". He said forgetting his manners, which was over looked by the older man in the room. Raikage responded with a mission scroll in his hand " no you don't. you were right when you said shouldn't be in the academy your just simply to good for that. Now I have an open position for the leader of our most fear, and deadly BOLT squad, and I want you to fill that opening." Naruto just looked at him trying to tell if he was lying or not, but the Raikage continued. "before that can happen however you need a extra power boost to justify your rise to the rank… because the other Flash members will not be happy with this at first. So I want you to go to the Hidden leaf, and steal the forbidden scroll, and with it your father's secret jutsu." Naruto look again with a face like saskue, and replied "okay." (casually like he was being asked to open the door.) "okay? That s it no reaction?" the Raikage responded. "yea I already stole it once, and I know where it is so no big deal… let me get my stuff, and I will leave." Once again he was shocked by this boy 'yes he could easily surpass me in a few years easy.'

(AN: THE FOLLOWING ARC SHOULDN'T EVEN EXIST IT JUST CAME UP WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS… SO IT WILL BE FOR THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER, AND MAYBE I MIGHT MAKE THIS ONE QUICK, OR ADD ONTO ALL OF THE NEXT ONE.)

Naruto had left Kumo that night and had left off for his former village. (yes Yugito's reaction will be covered in the Future OMAKE) after 5 days of traveling he finally saw the bright lights of the village in the horizon, and saw the 4 faces of the Hokage monument. He noticed two things… one he hadn't stepped foot in the village in around 3 ½ years (includes time he was traveling, events at Kumo, and the mission he was on in prologue.) he sat down and began think of a way into the village, and for around 30 minutes he sat motionless, and then his eyes snapped open when he finally came up with a plan. Naruto made his way towards the gate, and when he was just outside of the guards view "Henge no Jutsu! And in a puff of smoke he transformed into a female version of himself… but more realistic.

Naruto approached the gate, and the eternal guards Kotetsu, and Izumo. "Halt right there! State your name and business in the hidden leaf." Naruto had already come up with a fake name, and reason he 'she' just hoped it would work. "Hi I am Naruko (I don't know I cant think of something better sue me) I am here to see my uncle." Then she 'he' looked down in 'pure' sadness. "He is dying and I came to say my good byes." Both guards looked at each other and nodded and then took down her 'information' and she 'he' preceded into the village.

As Naruto walked into the village he went into an ally and dispelled the henge. He figured nobody would recognize him after 3 years away from the village.(Remember I am going to redo all of these chapters so yea, and I might do an omake about this as well.) He was walking through the village. Avoiding eye contact with most villagers even thought they just smiled at him, and continued on their way.

Then he heard it the two screechy voices he didn't want to hear saying the one name he despised the most. " SASKUE-KUN! Can you believe we both got put on the same team!" Naruto fought back the attempt to laugh his ass off in the middle of the street. There walking out of a restaurant was team seven: Saskue, sakura, and… Ino? Oh well he didn't question it but their sensei was Kakashi, and what made it even funnier was the fact all three of them walked past him without a second thought. Kakashi however stopped in his steps when laid his eyes… eye on Naruto. His eye widened as though he just saw a Minato mini me.

"Na-Nar-Naruto?" he whispered "your alive?" 'Shit' was all Naruto was thinking. 'I didn't need to be noticed.' Naruto noticed a nearby ally, and dragged Kakashi over to it before saying "what you made me go through was wrong… so I need a favor in return." Kakashi had a look of sadness, then confusion, then seriousness. "What do you need Naruto-san."

Naruto just looked in complete shock at what Kakashi said 'san what the fuck? Oh well whatever.' Naruto then spoke up "can I trust you with some secrets?" Kakashi just nodded. "Okay good so here it goes " I am with Kumo, I am trying to get the forbidden scroll for my fathers harishin." Naruto took a pause to let that sink in. "finally I need you to help me get it." Kakashi again just nodding before responding. " Okay but on one condition… I can come with you, and join you in Kumo."

**AN: SO HOW WAS THAT LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN (SO FAR) AND ALSO HAS A SORT OF PLOT TWIST. WHEN THIS GETS REVISED I AM PLANNING ON AN ADDITIONAL 1,000-2,500 WORDS (GIVE OR TAKE) AND FINALLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE DUO GETTING THE SCROLL, AND GETTING BACK, ANC FINALLY NARUTO STARTING HIS TRAINING FOR HIS NEW JOB… I MIGHT START ADDING THE SECOND PART OF THIS STORY IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, AND HINT ABOUT IT IN THE NEXT FEW AS WELL.**


End file.
